(Bukan) Milikmu
by Profe Fest
Summary: Meski Fon berjuta-juta kali mendeklarasikan bahwa hatinya milik pria mungil itu, Mammon tetap lah tak akan menjadi miliknya, selamanya./ FonMammon fic! Warning! BL, OOC, typo! RnR?


**Title : (Bukan) Milikmu**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Saat I Prescelti Sette dipertemukan dalam satu meja dulu, tak ada yang tahu atensi Fon, si kempoka dari negara berujulukan Tirai Bambu, jatuh pada seorang berpenampilan paling misterius dengan jubah serta tudung hitam dengan helaian rambut _violet _yang keluar sedikit sepanjang bahu. Bagaimana jemari lentiknya menghitung uang, bagaimana desis merdu yang meluncur dari bibirnya kala menghitung benda itu dengan pelan—lucu kalau kau tanya apa pendapat si pria berwajah oriental itu seperti apa si pria.

Dan sama lucunya ketika takdirnya saat itu bersirobok dengan garis cinta, ketika tanpa disadarinya _cupid_ atau apalah kau menyebutnya memanahnya dengan panah hingga nama serta sosok orang itu terus menari di otak si pria Asia.

Lebih lucu lagi adalah, ketika cinta yang disebut-sebut itu tak terbalas tapi sang ahli beladiri dengan sabar menunggu, terus berkubang dalam masa lalu, tak melirik orang lain meski hatinya merasa nyeri dan menjerit pilu.

'_Karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah dirimu.'_

.

.

.

Sejak dulu anggota paling misterius di I Prescelti Sette, Viper, memang begitu—dingin, egois, hanya peduli pada uang—tapi, entahlah, Fon juga tak tahu bagaimana fokusnya bisa digentayangi makhluk serakah semacamnya. Tapi, kala melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu—yang kini telah berwujud menjadi seorang bayi yang tak lagi dapat tumbuh akibat kutukan yang juga menimpa para I Prescelti Sette lain—menatap syok tangan mungilnya, pria dengan manik karamel itu tak punya kata-kata yang sanggup dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya, semua tersekat di tenggorokannya. Dan yang pasti, ia tak bisa melihat sosok itu terluka sendirian.

"Hei, Viper," panggil Fon kala suasana sudah cukup terkendali. Kakinya dengan sendirinya menghampiri si tudung hitam yang kini telah menjadi pemegang _pacifier_ _indigo_ sebagai tanda bahwa dialah penyandang _Mist_ _Arcobaleno_.

"Aku tak punya minat bicara apalagi kalau lawannya adalah kau," tolak pria dengan tato taring berwarna _indigo_ di pipinya tak suka.

Fon tersenyum kecil, hanya karena hal ini tak akan menghentikannya, sungguh. Tapi si kempoka itu sadar betul bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini tengah berputus asa, tengah hilang arah, tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat dengan tubuh seperti ini untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Jadi, mengikuti insting, pria yang kini resmi menyandang nama _Strom Arcobaleno_ itu menunjuk anggota paling serakah diantara mereka tanpa ragu, membiarkan yang ditunjuk mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"_Martial arts_ atau ilusi—menurutmu mana yang paling kuat?" tanya pria bermanik karamel itu tenang.

"Apa-apaan i—"

"Kalau kau merasa ilusi lebih kuat, tunjukkan padaku," pria berwajah Asia itu mengambil napas sejenak untuk melanjutkan. "tunjukkan padaku kalau kau akan bertahan dengan itu."

Viper tersekat, tak menyangka saingannya ini akan berkata demikian. Fon mengukir senyum tipis, berharap semoga pria yang dicintainya ini akan terpancing tantangannya.

'_Jika kau tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup, aku yang akan membuatnya.'_

"Kalau kau sampai mati lebih dulu, artinya aku—_martial arts_—yang lebih kuat. Setiap kata-katamu yang mengatakan ilusi lebih baik adalah pals—"

_**DUAR!**_

Entah sejak kapan pria bertudung itu membuat ilusi tentakel dan menyerang si kempoka, beruntung ia begitu sigap dan menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang, membiarkan tentakel itu menghancurkan tanah yang beberapa detik lalu dipijakinya. Viper melayang di udara, napasnya memburu tanda ia tengah menahan amarah. Dengan emosi, pengguna ilusi nomor satu itu menunjuk _Strom Arcobaleno_, membiarkan yang ditunjuk melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ilusi lebih kuat, _Martial Arts_ Sialan!" bentak Viper keras. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal mengatakannya!" janji sang ilusionis sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya diselimuti kabut _indigo_ dan akhirnya menghilang dari edaran mata. Fon tersenyum menanggapinya, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuruni gunung yang menjadi tempat mereka menerima kutukan sinting barusan.

'_Kau akan hidup, 'kan? Jika tak punya alasan untuk hidup… aku yang akan membuatnya untukmu.'_

.

.

.

Tapi memang nasib tak ada yang tahu, Fon sekarang tak perlu repot-repot mengawasi pria _violet_ yang mencuri hatinya sejak dulu itu. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap mengamati, menatap sosok itu dari jauh yang kini telah bersama seseorang di sebelahnya, yang kini mensejajari langkah sang ilusionis, tak lupa juga mengabaikan rasa sakit belati yang tak bisa ditahannya menusuk tepat di dadanya.

"Ushishishi~, bagaimana, Mammon?" tanya si pemuda pirang yang berjalan di sebelah sang kabut.

"_Muu_, aku tak akan mau bekerja lagi dengan gratis," janji Viper—Mammon—datar.

"Huh, dasar perhitungan, ushishishi~," ledek si pemuda pirang seraya melebarkan seringainya.

"Berisik."

Hanya senyum yang bisa terbentuk di bibir Fon kala melihatnya. Bahkan meski ia sudah mengingatkan diri untuk segera pergi, kakinya tak bergeser satu inci pun dari sana.

_Arcobaleno Trial_ waktu itu benar-benar memangsa jiwanya untuk bergabung dalam kubangan luka

.

.

.

Fon tahu benar pria itu bukan miliknya lagi—tidak akan pernah, tidak lagi setelah seorang pria pirang dengan poni eksentrik bersedia berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Rasa pembuncah kebahagiaannya perlahan berbalik menyerangnya, menjadikan rasa itu sebuah bumerang yang menggerogoti hatinya, menjalar di rongga dadanya, hingga akhirnya menyesakkan sistem pernapasannya.

Kendati demikian, pria Asia itu tak pernah melepaskan rasa yang selalu dipendamnya.

Katakan lah ia bodoh—seperti kata pria _violet_ yang selalu menari di pikirannya—atau mungkin memang tak memiliki jalan keluar lagi. Kalau diibaratkan, ia tengah terjebak dalam labirin raksasa yang terlalu membingungkan untuk orang awam semacamnya, namun ia memilih terus berkubang di sana tanpa pernah mencoba keluar untuk merasakan sayap kebebasan. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa, namun pilihan untuk melepas itu tak pernah hinggap di pikirannya. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan sakit itu menguasainya, belati itu mengobrak-abrik organ dalamnya, membiarkan masa lalu berputar dalam otaknya sementara realita sibuk menamparnya dengan kenyataan pahit yang sama; bahwa seorang Mammon tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Meski ia berjuta-juta kali mendeklarasikan bahwa hatinya milik pria mungil itu, Mammon tetap lah tak akan menjadi miliknya, selamanya.

.

.

.

Pintu pondok tempat pertemuan mereka, para Arcobaleno, diketuk cukup keras dari luar. Fon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati dan memberi kesimpulan akhir bahwa tak ada satu pun yang mendengar itu—atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka mendengarnya namun lebih memilih menghiraukannya. Terlihat Reborn tengah berbincang sesuatu dengan serius bersama Yuni—yang mungkin perihal Luce serta Aria—, Colonello dan Lal juga tampak cukup akur meski terkadang perempuan berambut biru gelap itu menginjak kaki si lelaki pirang keras.

Kaki Fon melangkah ke arah pintu sembari berdoa si pelaku pengetuk pintu masih bersabar untuk menunggu pintu dibuka olehnya. Pria berkepang dengan pemikiran paling optimis itu tak pernah berpikir kalau itu adalah pembunuh bayaran atau makhluk halus yang mungkin tengah mengecohnya—toh pembunuh akan lebih memilih mendobrak pintu dan makhluk gaib pastilah bisa melewati benda kayu itu tanpa perlu mengetuknya. Pria bermanik karamel tersebut sampai setelah mengira-ngira siapa yang datang, tangannya menurunkan kenop pintu dan membuka benda kayu tersebut perlahan.

"Ya? Ada a—"

Kalimat tanya itu terhenti di udara, terpotong begitu si lelaki berwajah oriental mendapati seorang pria yang lebih mungil darinya dengan mengenakan tudung panjang hitam hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya serta jubah berwarna senada. Sepasang tato taring _indigo_ tergambar di pipinya, namun justru memberi kesan manis untuk sang penyandang nama _angin_.

"_Muu_, kenapa kau diam saja seperti orang dungu?" desis lelaki bertudung tersebut sinis sembari memperlihatkan tatapan tak suka.

Ah, suara yang menggelitik ini tak akan pernah Fon lupa.

Pria berambut hitam itu membentuk senyum lembut khasnya, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam ujung lengan bajunya yang cukup besar—kebiasaan lainnya yang semenjak dulu sama sekali tak bisa dirubah setelah tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Mammon."

.

.

.

Gumpalan _kabut indigo_ secara tak terduga tiba di sebelah Belphegor yang tengah menyandarkan punggung ke sebuah pohon di belakangnya, sosok ilusionis mungil bertudung mucul setelahnya dan menginjakkan kaki di tanah, tak lagi memilih terbang melayang di udara.

"Bagaimana, Mammon?" tanya pria bertiara itu seperti biasa.

"Tak ada yang spesial. Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum Bos mengira kita kabur dan memberi kita hukuman," sahut sang _kabut_ acuh tak acuh sembari berjalan duluan.

"Ushishishi~, padahal Pangeran mau dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritamu lho," sebuah seringai _chessire_ terbentuk di bibir si pirang. "Pangeran akan melakukannya dengan gratis."

Mammon memilih bungkam, sepertinya berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya. Bel menunggu, memberi kesempatan salah satu anggota Arcobaleno itu untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Dia masih sama." Hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hoo?"

"Selama pesta kami mengobrolkan beberapa hal dan kadang terpotong, tapi kami melanjutkannya dengan topik baru," pria _violet_ itu sedikit menengadah, mengenang lagi apa yang terjadi di dalam pondok yang berkisar perayaan atas terlepasnya kutukan mereka. "Dan selama itu aku memandang matanya sampai mencuri pandang ke arahnya, tapi ia tak merasakannya."

"Ushishishi, kalau tak kuat memendamnya, kenapa tak coba saja nyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" usul si pirang yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu sinting.

"Jangan bercanda," sergah si ilusionis cepat namun tanpa perubahan nada dalam suaranya. "Mana mau aku menyatakan perasaanku duluan. Aku tidak dibayar untuk itu."

"Bukannya kau juga tak dibayar untuk mencintainya? Ushishishi~."

"Berisik."

Percakapan mereka lenyap, digantikan angin yang berhembus lembut yang membawa nostalgia tersendiri bagi si pria bertudung. Tangannya terangkat dengan telapak tangan dibiarkan terbuka, seolah angin itu akan hinggap di sana dan dapat digenggam oleh tangan mungilnya, meski ia tahu itu akan sia-sia—sama seperti perasaan yang dipendamnya hingga sekarang.

"Sama saja, _muu_."

"Apanya?"

Mammon menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Menuruti permintaan rekannya, Belphegor diam dan membawa lipatan tangannya menjadi bantalan sementara lehernya. Mereka kembali berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak hutan. Membiarkan tak satu pun kata lolos dari bibir mereka, serta hening menyelimuti keduanya. Pikiran masing-masing terasa lebih dalam lebih dari jalan setapak yang tengah mereka telusuri, mereka terlalu hanyut menyapa masa lalu dan memutar rekaman tentang hari yang telah tenggelam oleh waktu.

"Oi, Mammon,"

"_Muu_?"

"Memang kenapa kau enggan menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya sang pangeran ingin tahu.

"Heh," Mammon mendengus. "Dengar ya, Bel. Orang yang selalu menggunakan kekuatan fisik ketimbang pikirannya itu memang dungu, mau kau memperhatikan seperti apa pun atau sudah berusaha keras menunjukkan kau menyukainya pun, dia tak akan langsung sadar begitu saja. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HALO HALOOO~, sebelumnya ini pernah saya kasi _teaser_-nya buat _mupeng community_ [terima kasih pada Livia], dan akhirnya saya sama yang lain nge-_random_ [padahal awal ngasih gambar krek pair dan berakhir ngegalau pake lagu Sam Smith – I'm Not The Only One], akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin benerannya /PLAK. Btw, sori _feels_ nggak berasa, typo kelewat mata, sama hal nista lainnya ;;w;; /udah. Btw, ini make _setting_ _manga_ pas abisa Representative Battle [yang akhirnya], sori kalau gaje banget orz.

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! Boleh minta _review_-nya? Biar saya semakin membara melestarikan _pairing_ ini ke depannya ;;w;; /PENGENNYA /DUAK. Saya tunggu _review_ kalian semua ya~ XD Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
